The present invention relates to a lowerable clothes-hanger supporting device for wardrobes.
As it is known, wardrobes divided into two stacked compartments are currently in widespread use for clothes storage. Placement and removal of clothes hangers in and from the upper compartments are often rather troublesome: ladders and stools are in fact rarely immediately available, and use thereof is somewhat awkward; it is also awkward to use appropriate tools to engage the individual hanger and lift it into, or lower it out of, the upper compartment of the wardrobe.
The upper compartments of two-level wardrobes have accordingly been equipped with devices that allow to lower the rail supporting the clothes hangers.
Said devices have lever systems for articulating the rail to the side panels of the wardrobe; these lever systems cooperate with means that are supposed to facilitate the operations for the descent and rise of the rail. However, these means are not always designed so as to have, during the various operating steps, a favorable ratio between the force that is required and the resistance that is opposed.
Some devices already in use, however, have compact structures but are rather expensive; other known devices are instead relatively cheap, but, due to their multiple fully-exposed structural elements and to their paths, they are considerably bulky and can undesirably interfere with the user and with items placed in the wardrobes.